One Chance
by pichafoo
Summary: What does Byakuya feel when he is taking Rukia back to Soul Society after the Arrancar attack? Story set a little before the Hueco Mundo invasion. Rated T to be safe.


Kuchiki Byakuya was a stoic man, thought to have no emotions and a heart of ice. So why was it that he felt a pang at his heart when he saw the look on Rukia's face when told they were to come back to Soul Society? He became confused; it wasn't like him to feel these...these...he had no word for it.

Coming to the real world to take Rukia and the others back wasn't his idea. He would never willingly wait behind a senkei door with Zaraki, either (Who knew what was going on in his head?). But Yamamoto Sou-Taichou had thought it would be best if the captain to Renji and brother to Rukia came; it would have caused less of a struggle. And he was right, they both were as if their souls had died, obediently following.

The pained look on Rukia's face stabbed the great Kuchiki Byakuya's heart internally. Was this Inouhe Orihime that important to her? Worth risking her life by battling in Hueco Mundo? He didn't understand what she might've been feeling. He wished that the Sou-Taichou had picked someone else to get them; anything, even brutal beatings, would be better than what he was feeling now. There was no showing any signs, only the same, stoic face that he always wore could appear. Nobody could know, because that would shame the Kuchiki name.

* * *

Rukia walked silently behind Byakuya down a hallway of the Kuchiki manor. Her head bowed and hands clasped together in front of her, she had to force herself to keep in step and not run away.

"Nii-sama..." Byakuya stopped.

With his back facing to her, he stayed silent. Rukia took this chance and stumbled ahead with her words. "I...I made a promise that...that I would help save Inouhe...and I can't break it."

"To whom have you made this promise?" Byakuya asked, already knowing the answer.

Rukia looked up, and whispered, "To myself."

Byakuya didn't say anything, nor did he turn around. "So..So I must go to Hueco Mundo, even if it means disoebeying you!" She lowered herself into a deep bow, one hand on the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki. "You may disown me if you must, but please let me go!...Please..."

"Rukia. Listen to me, because I will not repeat myself." Rukia looked up tentatively. "My only order was to bring you back to Soul Society. I was not ordered to do anything else with you after that." He turned his head around and looked into his sister's wide violet eyes.

Her face broke into a wide grin, and then she quickly lowered herself again. "Thank you, Nii-sama!" She got up and was about to go before Byakuya stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She froze, it was the first time she had ever made direct contact with her older brother.

"Wait here for a moment," he ordered, then flashstepped away. He soon came back with what appeared to be two mantles draped over his arm.

"You will need these to protect yourself from the sand in Hueco Mundo." He dropped the second mantle over the railing of the hallway. "The other one is for Abarai, I suspect he will be going, too." In one quick, fluid motion, he draped the mantle he held over Rukia's shoulders and tied it together in the front. He let his hands linger there, under Rukia's chin.

Startled from everything happening so quickly, Rukia brought a hand up and fingered the collar of the thick mantle. "T-Thank you, Nii-sama..." She brought her head up and looked into his deep eyes.

They were close. Too close, but Byakuya didn't back away. This might be his only chance left to be with his sister; she was going to be fighting dangerous Arrancars soon, and that idiot Kurosaki had no chance of protecting her. He suddenly had second thoughts about letting her go, but quickly shook them away with the thought that this would be for the best, it would be what she wanted. But nothing could explain what would happen next.

Byakuya leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Rukia's lips, hands still holding together the mantle. Then he straightened up and swiftly turned around, haori fluttering in the breeze. Rukia brought her hand up to her mouth, blushing and not believing what just happened.

"Hueco Mundo is no place for that filthy brat anyways," Byakuya sputtered, referring to Ichigo. "You will need help opening the senkei gate to the human world; take the mantle to Abarai and I will meet you on the hill in two hours." With that, he disappeared with shunpo.

Rukia stood there, slightly dizzy and blushing wildly. Her fingers brushed her lips. "Nii-sama..." Letting out a happy giggle, she scooped up Renji's mantle and ran down the hallway towards the direction of her red-haired friend's quarters. A small smile stayed on her lips during the trip.

* * *

**My first Fanfic! I love Byaruki, so I decided to do a oneshot of them :D Hope its not that bad...sorry for the corny romance part, not too good at that :P Please Review! **


End file.
